


Long Weekend

by Bloodysyren



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, overpower me, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Half-drunk situations. Feed my need. Don’t hold back your dangerous love for me.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 12





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tavay).



Kaidan and Shepard stumbled blearily into Shepard's apartment. The door whooshed open and clicked closed as they shrugged off their coats. Kaidan trapped Shepard against the wall, those hands slithering underneath the Commander's tight black t-shirt. Kaidan loved how it hugged every muscle, rippling like a second skin as he stripped it off and tossed it to the floor.

Their clothing left a trail as boots and pants were tugged off on their way to the bedroom. Kaidan couldn't help but notice the heavy scars that crisscrossed Shepard's back. His arms were covered with little white lines. Those tanned strong shoulders boasted a crisscrossed 'x' from where a shell exploded, the shrapnel shredding that beautiful skin.

The Commander was never shy about his wounds, but he never sought to show them off either. Kaidan had been there for some of them. He wished that he had been able to be there for others. Maybe Shepard wouldn't have so many if Kaidan had been sharper. Doing his job. Right now his 'job' was waiting patiently, sprawled across that huge bed, eager for pleasure.

"Are you going to stare all night, Lieutenant?" Shepard's lust-drunk voice slammed into Kaidan's brain and he was wrenched from his thoughts by that strong grip pulling him down to the sheets, fingers wrapping around the prize between his legs. Kaidan shuddered in the Commander's grip. Shepard never made mistakes, in his missions or his love life. He always knew what he wanted. And nearly all of the time, he got it.

"I wasn't planning to..." Kaidan loomed dangerously over Shepard and pressed their hips together, tongues tangling for dominance. Kaidan's hot breath whispered along Shepard's collarbones as the Lieutenant slid two lubed up fingers into the Commander's tight body. Shepard's muffled grunts and curses echoed off of the bedroom walls and Kaidan savored them all.

On missions, the Commander was a no-nonsense kind of leader. Do your job. Take no shit. But in bed, that sultry voice came out and he seemed like a totally different person. He was greedy in his pleasure. Needy and sinful. A demon in an angel's body. Like a man possessed. He craved it. Kaidan usually couldn't get undressed fast enough before Shepard was on him like a beast.

""Hnngh...Kaidan..." Shepard's hands fisted in the sheets while Kaidan's fingers pulled groans from the Commander's throat.

"Do you want it?" The Lieutenant stroked himself in a teasing fist, his fingers scissoring inside the Commander, hearing that rumbling purr of contentment,

"You know I do..." Shepard gritted his teeth as he felt Kaidan slide inside. His body was more than ready. It made him weak sometimes with how much he loved this man, for all of his qualities. Kaidan sighed as he felt the slick heat of the Commander's body. It was swallowing him deeper. Their hips connected and Kaidan pulled out and shoved back in deep, loving the growling moan that split the silence. He gripped Shepard's thighs, slick with sweat, and kissed a knee tenderly before pushing in again.

They rocked together, Shepard's muscles tightening on every thrust until Kaidan couldn't contain his pleasure anymore and spilled into the Commander's body with a growl of satisfaction. Shepard had been stroking himself in quivering fingers as his release coated his stomach when Kaidan came inside. He could feel the jerk of the Lieutenant's cock as they climaxed together. Kaidan was panting like it was cardio day at the gym.

"Ready for round two? I want to be on top this time." Shepard sat up on his elbows and felt the cold release drip down into the crevices of his hips.

"Give me a second to catch up, Commander." Kaidan chuckled and wiped himself off.

"Take all the time you need. We do have all weekend after all, princess." Shepard tossed his Lieutenant a smirk and went to go make himself another drink.


End file.
